The Real Monster
by Aqualust21
Summary: Dark Emma and Regina relationship. Graphic content and slight mention of rape. Not for weak hearted.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, so this is quite dark fanfic for Dark Swanqueen. Please be warned that this is not for the faint heart who expect love and rainbow. Some dubious consent and mentions of rape. As I said, if this is not your thing, DON'T READ IT! You have been warn.

P.S: ' ' is the person's thoughts while " " are the actual conversation. Story doesn't follow OuAT cause blegh. As usual I do not any the characters or else well SQ would be happening now.

 **Chapter 1 : Rude Awakening**

Regina jolted up awake. The nightmare was the Dark One, Emma, doing something that was unspeakable to her. It was just like her time as the 'wife' of King Leopold. She shook her head. 'Emma wouldn't do that' Regina thought to herself.

"Are you sure I wouldn't?" the Dark One asked in a cunning tone as she was sitting on the other end of the bed.

"MISS SWAN!" Regina scolded. "You should not come and barge into my room like this. How could you get passed the barrier I put up?"

Emma stood up and went to look at the window ignoring Regina's question.'Of course with the Dark One's magic she could do that. Stupid question. ' Regina thought to herself. Emma turned back, her blond hair was bleached and her eyes was a darker shade of green unlike before. The warmth and playfulness from Emma's eyes Regina was used to was gone. Regina knew that the Dark One must have a reason for visiting at this ungodly hour.

"Why did you come here?" Regina asked. Emma simply replied that she was here to check up on Henry. Regina scoffed not believing her. "Do you need a tour of the house? You are in the wrong room."

Emma tutted and smiled in a way Rumplestiltskin often use when he knew the opponents' weaknesses. Her features were cold and distant. "I know the house just like the back of hand. No, I came to see you." She said a bit too quietly at the last sentence. Puzzled, Regina stood up her expensive white satin nighties could be seen clearly despite the darkness. The moon was the only light source.

"Well you have seen me, what do you really want?" Regina asked her feet lightly stamping on the floor a small mannerism which Emma was familiar with when the Mayor is impatient.

"You." The Dark One replied and in an instant poofed into the black smoke to some unknown destination. Regina was confused and decided she will just keep this encounter to herself. As she lay down on her queen sized bed she thought of the dark green eyes and the word that seems to hold a powerful meaning. Never in her entire life, had Regina felt this bizarre emotion by just a single word. She closed her eyes and drifted to a dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Weird Encounter**

The dwarves were in the Granny's when Regina and the other 'heroes' were there discussing about Emma. Snow asked if Emma had seen Regina and Regina shook her head. She wanted to forget what Emma said to her last night.

Just then Grumpy came in and told them that Emma stole Happy's axe. Regina made up sent Snow and David to find where Emma might be. She on the other hand have to go to the Town Hall as there are some work to be done. Apparently she is still the Mayor as the last curse, Snow wasn't quite the fit.

When she arrived in her office the chair was facing on the other side. The person turned around and a sly smile was on her pretty pale face. "Good morning Regina." Emma said.

"Why did you stole the axe for?" Regina asked.

Emma shrug and simply replied "I need a hobby as Dark One can't sleep."

"So you interrupt mine instead?" Regina snapped.

Emma smirked and said that she didn't interrupt as Regina was already awake. She stood up and chuckled checking out Regina's office outfit with tight pencil skirt and the top three buttons freed. Suddenly Regina felt uncomfortable with the Dark One's eyes glued on her cleavage. She used magic to changed into more conservative clothes fully buttoned.

"Aw, I was just admiring the view." Emma pouted in the same way Henry does when he wants her to buy him something expensive or begged her without actually saying it.

"I wasn't giving a show. Now, if you excuse me, I have to call the new Sheriff because the old Sheriff has gone rogue." Regina said and she reached for the phone. Emma beat her and placed her hand firmly on Regina's hand, preventing her from calling for anyone.

"I need help. I can't stop doing what the voices in my head wants me to do." the Dark One said. In that moment, Regina felt as though Emma was reaching out to her.

"What do the voices want you to do?" she asked as gentle as she can wanting to help her friend who has done so much for her. Who even get the darkness away from her just so that she can have her happy ending.

"Claim you as mine.." Emma said weakly, showing her emotion. "I know it's wrong but I have been having this strange urge when I became the Dark One. I fell as though the only way to claim you is by showing my dominance regardless if you agree or not."

"You...mean...rape?" Regina probed. Emma nodded. "Please have another one of those magic cuffs ready to prevent me from doing that." Her face turned stoic and she disappeared just in time Snow and Charming came in. Regina hoped that they didn't hear the conversation and Emma's voice in her head told her she soundproffed the room so no one can hear anything. Regina sighed in relief.

"Regina did something happen?" Snow asked, concern laced in her voice. David watched the former Evil Queen. She seemed a bit off.

"No. But I know why Emma stole the axe." They both looked at her awaiting for the answer.

"She is trying to break something free." They both looked at each other in confusion.

"Oh come on! You two should be able to piece this together! Excalibur was missing according to Arthur. The drawf's axe can cut through anything. Let's just hope Merlin's magic does not allow that from happening." Regina explained wanting to knock both of the heads together due to their obliviousness. She frowned lightly she should heed the warning of Emma for she has to be ready for the next encounter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dark One Strikes**

After a few days, Regina didn't have any visitor. But she was being haunted by nightmares of her younger days as the Queen for Snow's father. She hated her mother with all her life and she remembered how happy she was when the King had fallen supposedly in the hands of Sydney. That serves him right, thinking he can do what he wants with her just because he was the king. Then, the dream took a turn. Instead of her being young and inexperienced, she was the Evil Queen, overpowered by the Dark One. Her body was spread in a beautiful X-shape for the bleached blonde to have her way. She couldn't use her magic because her wrist was being cuffed by that annoying cuff. Yet with Emma stalking her like she was some toy, gets her warm. The look that she gave the Evil Queen wasn't like Leopold. Leopold gave the look that she was just some tasty treat while Emma, well she feel like she was about to be worshipped by the one who has the most power in all realms. The look was not just pure admiration, it just combined with lust and hunger for more.

Emma was on top of her, the usual black leather seems even better in close sight. Remembering how she shouldn't show she is aroused, the ruler challenged the Dark One in a disinterested voice, "What's your plan? Just tie me up and cuff me? Why don't we have a nice show down so that we can see who holds the most power?" Emma chuckled and shook her head. It shouldn't sound so sexy for the Evil Queen but she was getting even more turned on as the seconds ticked. "No honey. We will do something different today." With that Emma used her dagger to cut off the fit dress that show off the queen's assets. No surprise there that Regina wasn't wearing any bra. Emma leaned closer and blow lightly at those nipples. The nipples became erect due to the warm breath by her. She bit her tongue not wanting to give Emma the satisfaction of knowing she win. The cold touch of the forefinger and thumb on her left nipple was driving her mad and she arched her back. "You can moan it out you know. I love to hear that and while you are at it, you may beg for me to take you, your majesty." Emma said the last bit in mock politeness. Her fingers attacked the other nipple wanting to see how long the queen can last. The queen shut her eyes and tried to think about something that will turn her off. Her plan failed when she felt her lower part being ripped. The dark savior's hand was trailing lower to rub her belly teasingly. Emma placed gentle kisses from the boobs up tp her forehead, purposely avoiding the lips. Regina pouted, and a moan escaped her when she felt a cold thumb flicking at her clit.

Emma had the guts to laugh at her. "And you break at oh look at that, one minute and thirty-two seconds." The queen scowled and tried to escaped from the spot by trying to fight the tight ropes. "Let me out and I will show you how short it will take for me to make you moan." the queen ordered as she was frustrated that she lost the challenge. Emma shook her head. Her mouth finally landed on the queen. It was so much different from all the kisses she had with many different lovers. The playful tongue was claiming Evil Queen's as her own. Being herself, she didn't back down from the competition and she dart her tongue away and attacked Emma's in one swift motion. Emma placed her hand below the spine and pulled her up as she deepened the kiss. She moaned finally getting her taste of the Evil Queen. The Dark One used her magic to summon a temporary penis of about nine inches. Regina's eyes grew wide and memories of previous bad experience made her restless and she fought the tears from flowing freely. Her voice came out squeaky when she begged Emma to release her. Emma was annoyed by the weak woman in front of her. She blew warm air to Regina's face and she fell asleep. Then, she raised her hand and reached inside Regina's chest to pull out her heart. She caressed it. Regina's heart used to be filled with darkness and yet there the redness is getting more obvious. She sighed to herself.

She could hear the Evil Queen wanting to escape. A wide grin formed on the Dark One's face as she enchanted the heart causing it to be the master copy. She waved her hand and now there are two Regina's, both are asleep. She duplicated the heart but she made sure this heart has nothing but darkness, similar to hers. She put both of them to each Regina. The original Regina she made sure was comfortable back to her sleep while the other Evil Queen well, she decided to keep her in her own home.

When the Evil Queen was awake, Emma was still naked with her temporary dick but in her own house. "Where am I? Ah, the Dark One paying me a visit?" the Evil Queen asked, her voice as sweet as honey. The Evil Queen did a quick check up on Dark Emma and decided she likes what she sees until she realized she can't move still. "Don't even bother, your magic is trapped and you exist only for my entertainment." Emma said as the Evil Queen tried to get out. After a few seconds, the cunning queen proposed her suggestion, whoever cums first will be the submissive one for today and the other party can do whatever they want with them until the day is over. After considering it, Emma agreed and signed the contract with her and the queen's blood. "Do your best, because I am sure it will not be enough, _Dark One."_

Emma loves challenges and she proceeded to tease her. Her forefinger and thumb pinched her clit several times as she sucks on her nipples. After ten minutes of doing this, the queen was wet, very wet. "Stop your teasing!"

"Woo is someone getting impatient? What happen to patience is a virtue?"

"I have no need for virtue, just victory."

Emma chuckles. She loves this side of Regina, the fiery, seductive and bad Regina. She used the tip of her cock to tease Regina but never actually enter her. By the time when she is done teasing Regina, the Evil Queen was panting breathlessly. "Dark One, if you do not put that thing in, I swear, I will kill you!" Emma laughed and thrust it in. They both moaned loudly as the build up made both of them very wet. Emma picked up the pace and the queen was enjoying being manhandled by the new villain in Storybrooke. She was very close but she can't lose to her so she whispered dirty things in the villain's ear and nibbled on her earlobe, Emma shivered and felt it was harder to control her cock when she does that. "Regina…." Emma moaned as she continued filling her up. She wonders momentarily if she cum would it be so bad, since she always wanted Regina to be on top of her. She was distracted by the Evil Queen releasing a sexy shout or moan as she came. Her juices covered Emma's cock and Emma came in her too a few milliseconds later. Emma collapsed on top of Regina momentarily and looked into her eyes. For a brief second, that intensity in her eyes said more than just 'Ha, I won.' The Evil Queen felt her heart fluttered for the first time, just like how she felt when Daniel and her said they love each other except this is stronger. But the Dark One had a cocky smile on her face. "I won my Queen. I think we should be doing queening as that is the proper way to worship my queen." The Evil Queen grinned, that is her favorite sex position and she looked at her cuffs. Emma followed her eyes and waved them off.

"Let's get started." The Evil Queen purred seductively as she pushed Emma to the bed and sat on her face with her boobs facing Emma's headboard. Emma thought to herself, "This is for sure the best gift of being a Dark One. I don't need sleep!"

 **A/N: Sorry for the mistakes and I know I suck at updating it but I'm in university so, it is hard to find time and the right motivation to write this. Thank you for the loyal fans and as usual all comments are welcomed. If you want me to write something, you can PM me and I will try to do so. Cheers**


End file.
